villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:VillainNut/PE Proposal: Simon from The Walking Dead
Here is the PE proposal for Simon from the Walking Dead. Who is he, and what's he done? Simon is the secondary antagonist in the second half of Season 6, and the whole of Season 7 and Season 8 of the Walking Dead (though he did briefly serve the main antagonist role in the second half of Season 8). He is the right-hand man of Negan and the second in command of the Saviors before his betrayal and attempts to take control of the Saviors. Though Negan has done many terrible actions, he is not pure evil as he has some redeeming qualities. Simon barely has any redeeming qualities whatsoever. He has murdered many people, including all the men in the Oceanside community and he ordered his men to kill all the Scavengers (with only one survivor, Jadis). His murdering of the Scavengers and raiding the Hilltop, trying to kill all of them, goes against Negan's wishes and orders. Negan was furious with Simon when he heard what he has done and their close relationship is severed. Simon disagrees with Negan's idea of killing one to save others and that people are a resource. Negan disagrees with Simon killing all of their enemies so the Saviors can win the war and be at peace. Simon attempts to kill Negan so he can take control of the Saviors. Dwight secretly informs Negan about this and Negan confronts Simon and they had a fistfight to the death. Negan eventually overpowers Simon and chokes him to death, crushing his windpipe. Mitigating Factors/Heinous Standards His most heinous act is killing all the Scavengers, going against Negan's wishes, killing all the boys in Oceanside, and raiding the Hilltop and plans to exterminate all of them. He even betrayed all of his Outpost men that were held captive by the Hilltop. Simon also kills Neil sitting in the backseat of Maggie's car. Originally, Simon is very loyal to Negan, fulfilling all of his orders without question. Simon has committed similar acts of brutality as Negan did and has become desensitized to it and is even given to take sadistic delight in the violence operated by the Saviors. He also does not bother in causing harm to children or the elderly. This is shown when Simon killed the elderly Brion without any doubt and had teenage members of the Scavengers exterminated. It is also known that he killed the Oceanside members, some at the age of 10, something that even disturbed Negan. Negan keeps Simon in check ever since then, until Simon attempts to betray Negan and take control of the Saviors. Though he is evil, he does have only little redeeming qualities. He initially has respect for Negan and even shows some respect to Gregory, the leader of the Hilltop. However, he lost all respect for Negan and Gregory in Season 8. However, despite that, Simon did want Negan's death to be quick and respectful, since Negan has done a lot for the Saviors, showing that Simon still has some respect for Negan. Final verdict I believe that Simon somewhat fits this quality. He barely has any redeeming qualities whatsoever and his actions are just so heinous and evil. Despite Simon being a secondary antagonist, he is without a doubt one of the evilest Walking Dead villains, in fact, he could be the evilest. However, I do believe the savior Jared is worse than Simon. But still. Hehe! What do you all think? Should Simon qualify for being Pure Evil? Leave your votes in comments down below. ^^ Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals